The Christmas Merdog
by The Nameless Merdog
Summary: The doctor and Martha crash in a parallel world to see an attack to something so beautiful.oneshot.xmas


hi.i just did this randomly,don't ask me where i got this from.anyway,read and enjoy

* * *

The Christmas Merdog 

And so, the doctor and Martha had another big adventure, and ready for another. The doctor and Martha return to the TARDIS for there next adventure.

"Where to go now?" The doctor asked himself. "I think we've been nearly everywhere,"

The doctor went to take a look to see where to go now. The monitor had pop ups like crazy.

"What is that doctor!?" Martha screamed as, well, she was on a roller coaster.

"I'm not sure." The doctor said, "These thing's happen a lot, and half of them I don't know what the hell they mean." Then he just remembered about it "Now I know what it means, and it's not good."

"What is it doctor!?!" Martha STILL screaming.

"We're going to a parallel world." The doctor said

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The TARDIS landed with a big bang.

"Want to have a look?" The doctor ALWAYS asked before leaving the TARDIS.

They went out the TARDIS to see a city known as Bangor in north Wales.

"Where are we?" Martha asked (guess she's never been in Wales before)

"Bangor, north Wales, parallel world." The doctor answered back "We're stuck here for 24 hours."

"WHAT! 24 HOURS!" Martha shouted at the doctor.

"Well, the TARDIS does NEED to recharge." The doctor said in a, well, duh voice. "What can we do for 24 hours?"

A sapphire merdog ran up to them, being chased by a dragodon. The merdog hid behind them both

"Hiding behind humans isn't any good, but a time lord! I'm out of here." The dragodon said and flew away.

"What the hell is that doctor?" Martha asked as if she was scared. "And how did it know you're not human anyway?"

"God. You're scared of that!? It's a merdog, _cute little puppies, yes you are." _The doctor acted as if it was born yesterday.

"I meant the thing that flew away, doctor" Martha said in a, well, duh voice.

"Ohh, yes well, you can be scared of that. That was a dragodon. Quite good at fighting." The doctor answered. "Their purpose in life is to protect."

The merdog said something, but nobody understood.

"What did it say doctor." Martha asked him "Wait, isn't the TARDIS supposed to translate to us?"

"Well, the TARDIS can't do anything without power." The doctor explained "And it said, "I wasn't born yesterday""

"Don't blame it." Martha giggled

The doctor and Martha take a look around and see all sorts of Christmas decorations all over the place.

"Wow. First of December and Wales is ready for Christmas," said Martha.

"Yeah!" said the doctor in surprise. There where people dressed up as farther Christmas with masks on. They all had a saxophone in there hands, and they where playing them.

"Nice music." Said Martha.

"It shore is." Said the doctor.

Suddenly, the saxophones blew out fire. The doctor and Martha duck, then run away from it.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted

"I've seen those before, but I don't know what there called." Said the doctor "But why are they here?"

The merdog was talking with no translations

"It said, "Probably wants to get a hold of the Christmas Merdog."" The doctor translated.

"What's the Christmas Merdog?" Martha asked him.

"I'm not shore about that." The doctor said.

The merdog talks again to Martha and the doctor.

"Hmm… ok, anything else about it?" The doctor asked

The merdog answers him

"Wow I see." He said

"What is it on about?" asked Martha

"A beautiful merdog awake one month a year, witch is December, and it's white, and shines in multi-coloured patterns, and grants one wish to a random animal or human." Explained the doctor.

"See why they want it." Said Martha "But where is it?"

The merdog asked the doctor and Martha to follow her, and she took them to a small tree, then she barked.

"Where is it?" The doctor asked

The merdog barked again, then the Christmas Merdog appeared from behind the tree.

"Wow." They both said.

The Christmas Merdog spoke to the doctor and Martha.

"We came here by accident, and we saw those people dressed up as farther Christmas." The doctor said to the merdog.

The sapphire merdog spoke.

"Their back!?" the doctor just shouted out.

The Christmas Merdog spoke to them both again.

"Ok so, why do they think that?" He asked them.

The sapphire merdog spoke in a, well, duh voice.

"Ohh…I see." The doctor said.

"What? What? What?" Martha kept saying what.

"Ohh, cyber men are trying to kill merdogs and dragodons to get to the humans, that's what those people dressed as father Christmas were." Answered the doctor. " Because the merdogs have protected the humans for years, so have the dragodons."

"So… how can we stop them doctor?" asked Martha

"I'm not sure." Answered the doctor.

The Christmas Merdog spoke, and then showed him an orb, then spoke again.

"When is it going to happen?" The doctor asked the merdog

The Christmas Merdog spoke again, and then the sapphire merdog spoke, then the Christmas Merdog nodded.

"Well, risks have to be made, I'm sorry." The doctor said in sorrow.

"What's wrong?" asked Martha.

"They say, there's a world merdog howl at 8:00pm tonight. If my TARDIS is charged enough, then the power of all three will destroy all the cyber men here, but is it worth the risk of loss of all hope of the future?" the doctor said "I'm not sure what their on about."

"It's only 6:00, what can we do for two hours?" Martha asked

"Well we could…-whisper-," Suggested the doctor in a, well, hehe voice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

7:99pm(gotcha didn't I? Ha. It was 7:55pm actually)

The doctor and Martha returned to the TARDIS to check the charged power. It was nearly full.

"Okay. So we go out to hear the world howl, then it should work." The doctor said.

"No problems with me." Said Martha. They went outside the TARDIS to hear it, the world howl.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

8:00pm

Suddenly, howls from all over were calling. It was the world merdog howl. And then, the orb from the Christmas Merdog was glittering full of magic.

"Fantasy I see." Said Martha. All of the cyber men were starting to go up in the sky, turning into a puff of glitter.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Martha asked

"Yes but, something tells me this isn't the end of them" The doctor said.

They start to go in the TARDIS until the Christmas Merdog came up to them

"Pleas wait!" it was begging and it was holding a small Christmas bell. "Keep it, from me."

"Wait, how can I understand it now?" Martha asked

"Well, the TARDIS IS recharged." The doctor said in a, well, duh voice.

"Ohh. Well you can come with us, we don't need this bell to remember." Said Martha.

"No, I can't. If I do, all hope will be lost." Said the merdog.

"Well, we can come back, can't we doctor?" Martha asked him.

"No, we can't. It's impossible to travel between parallel worlds, we got here by accident, so if we leave, we can never come back" The doctor answered. The sapphire merdog came up.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Can I come?" she asked.

"You'll never return" The doctor warned her.

"But I still want to." She begged

"Ok then" The doctor had his last word, and they all went in the TARDIS for another big adventure.

"Good luck, and thanks for accepting the bell." The Christmas Merdog praised befor the TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

how was that?good or bad?i'm gonna get on with my trauma center fanfic not that you lot care because you're doctor who people(no evenc).anyway,review and be onast pleas. 


End file.
